The present invention related to a car seat table which is capable of being stored beneath a car seat and then pulled out for use. More specifically, it relates to a hide-a-way table which is storable under a bench or divided car seat and which is slidable along a track mounted under said seat.
Automobiles are used both for short excursions and for longer trips and many people eat while driving in the car. To the driver this may present a problem as he must pay attention to the road and driving conditions as well as trying to eat and drink without spilling on himself. Many cars with bucket seats have trays or shelves positioned between the front bucket seats on which may be placed items of food and drink. However, for cars with bench car seats, there is no table or tray available and the driver must somehow provide means to prevent his food and drink from spilling while driving.